Who Knew Everythings Not As It Seems?
by VampireAngel911
Summary: Irina's a witch who's new to the witchcraft, what happens when you throw in a few vampires and other things? Sequel to The World I Once Knew Is Not True!
1. Summary

_Summary:_

_Years later, Samantha took on the role of being the queen of Cynthia. She has worked well in harmony with the other covens. Cynthia has grown and shown prospect. The people of Cynthia were happy and were definitely grateful for Sam. _

_She had used her powers to create more light and water so the crops can grow. Her powers have developed and have now been accepted with no-one disagreeing._

_When her mom, Maria, stepped down from royalty, she had decided to return back to her normal life while also taking on the important role of being a part of the council._

_Arianna, Ronnie and Reyna were happy and Sam saw that there magic has grown and decided to make them members of Masters. They had got their diplomas and were now getting quests while teaching other people about their knowledge._

_Sophie was still young but still promised great things, Sam decided to give Amelia time off to teach Sophie a bit more about magic. She was still excited, fun and energetic._


	2. Chapter 1

**Notice! If you have not read the first story (The World I Once Knew Is Not True) then please do not ready this until you have read it!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Irina's POV

Sometimes I wish I good disappear, I was sitting alone in my house while there was thunder and lightning. I wrapped a finger around my blonde hair and sighed, this was soo boring. I looked at the time and saw that it was 6:30 am. What the heck was I doing up so early in the morning anyway?

I flinched when I heard another lightning storm coming, god what's up with the weather today? I sighed and started walking downstairs; I lived by myself which is not good for being isolated. I walked downstairs and frowned when I heard a dripping noise.

I looked up and sighed, why oh why? I piper burst and I saw some leaks. I looked around and snapped my fingers, the wall began magically repairing itself and I sighed happily. I went to the bathroom and began washing my hair.

When I was finished, I dried my hair and looked at the time, 7:45. I went upstairs, got changed and brushed my teeth. I took a bread to eat and went to magic school. I was in the offensive division since I could blow things up and move things with my mind.

I walked outside and felt something patter on my head, I looked up and noticed it still raining, I sighed and went back in to get an umbrella.

"Rina!" Someone yelled nearby.

I turned around and saw Alyssa, "Alyssa!" I smiled and hugged her, "Do you know what's up with the weather?" I gestured to the rain and flashes.

She shook her head, "No, maybe we can figure it out at school."

I nodded and we began walking to school, me and Alyssa were best friends, she was my friend of school except she was in the defensive division. She had the power to make herself invisible and make herself walk through walls.

When we arrived at school, I noticed a big wall around it and frowned, apparently Alyssa didn't notice and I decided to ask the teachers. We all went to are classes and I said goodbye to Alyssa and we went to our division.

"Alright class," Amelia smiled, "I'm sure you guys noticed the change in weather recently."

"No kidding." The kid muttered was shaking his head dry.

She chuckled, "But I assure you that there is a perfectly good explanation for this."

"But you're not going to tell us are you?" One spoke out.

She shook her head, "No, I am not, the queen suggested it would be better for you to keep away from this."

"But-"

Amelia cut her off, "No that is final."

* * *

"Can you believe this week?" Alyssa asked me, "All the teachers are hiding something and it's a bit tiring how they repeat the same thing over and over."

I laughed, "You're the only one who's making a big deal about it."

She grumbled, "Well I want to know."

I sighed and shook my head; we took our trays and began eating in the diner halls. We were almost finished until we heard a yelp.

I looked up and saw a girl whimpering, a guy was standing over her with fire in his hand. "Scared girl?" He smirked and threw it at her.

She began screaming until I thrusted my hands up and it blew it mid-way. The guy frowned and narrowed his eyes; he scanned the crowd and saw me. I growled, "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

"Like you." He smirked and threw a fireball at me.

I tightened my eyes and it flew right back him, he widened his eyes and quickly ducked eh continued throwing fire at me rapidly while I kept on blowing them up. I noticed that he was sweating a lot more and smirked, he was getting tired.

I knew that he knew that as well and used his trump card, he threw three fireballs at the girl who widened her eyes and I quickly blew two up. I widened my eyes when the third one was about to reach her till it dispersed. I sighed and leaned back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I heard a shout. I looked up and noticed Fabia, leader of the supportive division standing there looking annoyed, angry and pissed off. She flew towards the guy and he squirmed. She quivered with rage, "How dare you? HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO A STUDENT? LET ALONE MY STUDENT! YOU SHOULD BE EXPELLED!"

"But that is not up to you Fabia." I heard a distant voice say, "It is up to the Magic school's principal."

She sighed annoyed and looked at him deadly, "Very well Vincent. Let's take him to see Maria."

"Maria?" The guys squeaked,

Fabia smirked, "Now you regret it don't you? Maria, the former queen of Cynthia," He paled and Fabia transported them out.

"Irina right?" Someone asked.

I turned around and saw Vincent, the head of spells and potion divisions, I chuckled nervously, "Yeah…"

He smiled, "Well I thank you for helping that girl over there." He gestured to her, "No-one ever likes to get into fight."

I scoffed, "Well I don't let bullies get there way."

He chuckled, "I can see why you were put into the offensive division, anyway, I thank you Irina." He flashed out.

* * *

Me and Alyssa were walking back home, "It was so funny how you stood up to him."

I chuckled and shrugged, "I only did what anyone would've done."

She waved her finger, "If you say so."

We turned in an alleyway to shorten the walk. "Get them!" Someone yelled.

"Huh?" I turned around and saw a few men coming. "Alyssa watch it!" I warned her and she nodded, we quickly got into our position and I saw five men. I blew two of them back and thrusted my arm back and one followed the other two.

Alyssa saw two men coming at her and she turned invisible, "Where the heck did she go?" One asked confused and annoyed.

"Erugh!" One groaned.

The man frowned, "What the? - Argh!" He yelled as he fell to the ground.

I watched as they fell to the ground, I smiled, "Nice work Alice!" I complimented.

"You too Rin!" We h-fied each other.

"There they are!" One ordered as they walked through.

Irina widened eyes, it was one of the knights, "Oh, god." I muttered.

* * *

_What do you think the knights are doing? I hope you think it's okay! Review!_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Irina's POV

"Well is it them?" A knight asked.

He nodded as he looked at his neck, "Look, the symbol on his neck." He picked him up and turned to us, "You girls did well. Did they say anything?"

We shook our heads, "No, they just started attacking us." Alyssa whispered.

The knights looked at each other, "Maybe it would be better if you came with us," One whispered to them.

I frowned, "I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what's going on." I sighed impatiently and put my hands on my hips.

He sighed and in a blink of eye he was right in front of me, I widened my eyes, "Your stubborn aren't you?"

I smiled, "I've been told that once or twice."

He chuckled and picked me up, I was about to scream until he put a hand over my mouth, "Just sit back and relax."

I growled and glared at him, "Yeah, sure…" I trailed off sarcastically.

He smiled and looked at me, I felt my cheeks rise up and my heart beat up fast. "I'll take this one to the castle sir." He turned to the captain, who nodded,

I widened my eyes, "Whoa whoa whoa, hold it!" I insisted, "Why are we going to the castle?" I asked panicked.

"You're not in trouble." He said amused, "Now hold on tight."

"Eep!" I squeaked and held him tight.

* * *

"My queen, I have brought someone who had fought the dragons." The guy who kidnapped my bowed at her,

She raised an eyebrow, "Brought or kidnapped?"

I chuckled and muttered, "Kidnapped."

"Well anyway, why don't you stand up?" She asked us and we complied, "I'm the queen of Cynthia." She smiled.

I nodded, "I'm Irina Sparks."

She nodded, "This is one of the royal nights, Vincent."

I nodded and scowled, "Pleasure _not_ meeting you Vincent." I grumbled and looked at him.

"Likewise." He muttered.

The queen chuckled and snapped her fingers, a file appeared and she looked through it, "So you're in the offensive division aren't you?" She asked I nodded. "Well I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

I smiled, "What is it?"

"I need you to visit planet Earth for me, I need you to find something." She frowned at the thought.

"Find what?"

She hesitated before saying, "My big sister, Sam the proper heir to the throne."

* * *

"We've done it." Someone muttered, "They fell for it."

"Stupid witches," One smiled, "They think they could defeat us that easily."

"This will be easy than expected." The flashed out.

From father away, someone smirked, "Oh they think that the trap has sprung, but really, my trap has sprung and they took the bait." The person flapped her cape and walked away laughing.

* * *

"What do you mean Sam aren't you Sam?" I asked shocked or confused. She smiled and her hand glowed, her face changed and she blonde hair and green eyes. Her skin was a lot more tanned and she sighed,

"I've been pretending to be my sister for months, she did so well protecting this country for a few years, I'm not going to let it go to shambles" She looked down, "But it looks like it already is." She frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked,

She hesitated before saying, "The dragon coven wants a war with us."

My jaw dropped, "But the destruction would be catastrophic!" I exclaimed.

She nodded, "I need you to find my sister, she's the only one capable of stopping this mess," She explained.

I widened my eyes, "Out of all the people, you choose me!" I asked her, "Me?"

"I'm shocked as well." Vincent muttered in the background.

Sophie chuckled, "I can't have anyone else to spare, I have to more people helping you and that's it." She stated seriously.

"Who?" I asked.

She smiled, "You're not going to like this."

I groaned, "Who is it?"

"One of them is a teacher at magic school for the potions class, she's called Ronnie." She explained.

I nodded, "And who's the other?"

She smiled, "Vincent."

My jaw dropped and I sighed, I slapped my forehead and glared at him, "You do something wrong and I will blow you up, got it?" He nodded and I turned to Sophie, "Where do I start?"

"At school." She stated and snapped her fingers.

* * *

"Whoa!" I looked shocked as I fell to the ground on the floor. I looked around and noticed I was in a house, I saw a letter I was taped to and read it.

_Irina, Vincent and Ronnie,_

_Your mission is to fine Cynthia's missing queen in two weeks, you have the money, food and all the stuff you need for two weeks. This bottle has the contents of telling me that you have found Sam when it is opened. Good Luck, Cynthia is counting on you._

_Sophie_

"Well I guess that explains that…" I trailed off and looked to see a women here, I smiled, "And there Ronnie."

"Hi," She smiled, "She really needs to work on teleporting." She muttered as she wiped the dust of her pants.

"Well anyway, I'll be escorting you to school, I was friends with Sam until she disappeared, I'll know how she works." Ronnie stated simply.

Vincent nodded, "Meanwhile, you can tell me if there are any other things here…"

Ronnie nodded, "When I was with Sam, she quickly sensed vampires, there might be others, but they've never bothered us." She explained.

He nodded, I stated, "We need to get some new clothes." I looked at our attire, "I'll see if there are any clothes in the closet." I walked up to a room and opened it. I looked through the closet and smiled, alright this will work.

"ARGGH!" Someone screamed. I ran out to the hall and saw Vincent down covering his face, he groaned, "What was that?" he asked.

I said dryly, "You tell me."

Ronnie inspected the door and pulled some dust out, she through it at the door and light appeared around it. "Magic is done here." She muttered, "It's powerful and not one of us can break it." She stated.

"Alright, so avoid that door," I looked at it, "It's Sam's." I stated.

"Maybe she's been here…" Ronnie trailed off.

* * *

_Dun Dun Dun! Review please!_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Irina's POV

"What do you think?" Ronnie asked as she gestured to the school.

I twitched my eyes, "You expect me to go to school at a dump like this?" I gritted my teeth, "How did Sam survive this?"

Ronnie chuckled, "She learned to endure, now come on!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me inside the school. We walked to the reception and signed in, me and Vincent were transfer students while Ronnie took a vacation for a while… yeah I don't know how that works,

"We have maths first, let's go!" Ronnie dragged me again.

* * *

"Erugh! I hate this school!" I groaned as I sat on a dining chair, "I mean school at ours was easier."

Ronnie chuckled, "You get used to it, now where's Vincent?"

"He said he had a detention or what it's called." I sighed annoyed.

She sighed, "How did he get detention?"

I shrugged, "Something about threating a kid who was a bully."

Ronnie chuckled and shook her head, "He sure can get into trouble."

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "So, where are the vampires?" I asked as I glanced around.

She widened her eyes and stopped chuckling, her face turned serious and she stated, "There here, but not the ones I met before, there different."

"Just great," I muttered, "We have to deal with other vampires and we have no idea who they are." I gritted my teeth.

"There's another problem." Ronnie muttered and I raised an eyebrow, "There are other witches and warlocks here."

I widened my eyes and looked around, "So I'm going to have to watch other people as well? Just perfect…" I muttered. "I need to get a drink, I'll see you later…" I stood up and walked to the vending machine; I picked up a drink and sighed. I walked outside to get some fresh air.

I smiled when I saw the scenery, the sun shone across the sky and the grass glowed out and had a touch of yellow. The other people where messing around and some were kissing, I scrunched my nose in annoyance.

I looked the other way and saw a nice pine tree, I walked over there and sat down, I took my notepad and began drawing the scenery. I fiddled with my pen and began drawing.

"Need any help?" Someone spoke.

I looked up and noticed a man looking at me, I frowned, "No, I'm fine thank you."

"Are you sure? I mean if you like drawing; I have somewhere I would like to show you." He stated amused.

I frowned even more, "I saw I was fine." I stated a bit annoyed.

My notepad was dropped in front of me and I widened my eyes when I saw that guy move faster than me, I quickened my breathing and was about to scream until someone put a hand over my mouth. He smirked,

"Not so tough now are you witch?" he sneered.

I growled and glared at him, I squinted my eyes and he flew back a bit, I spun around and kicked the guys behind me, I huffed and blew him back a few feet. Suddenly my arms were behind me wrapped up, I widened my eyes and turned around to see the guy smirking.

I sighed impatiently and used my telekinesis to fly him back. I heard a snapping sound and turned around, I saw Vincent there looking annoyed,

"Didn't I tell we tell you to stay together?"

"No." I said impatiently, "And what are you doing here? You had detention."

"I ditched it." He stated simply as he walked towards me and untied the ropes, "So how did you find them?"

"I didn't." I said bluntly, "They came to me."

He widened his eyes as I said it, "Then that must mean the vampires and witches knew we were coming… and if they knew then… oh god!" He yelled shocked, "We have to find Ronnie now!" He insisted and carried me to the school, he used his super speed quickly and asked, "Where was she last time you saw her?"

"In the dining room."

He nodded and quickly paced his speed. He dropped us off and quickly scanned for Ronnie, I widened my eyes when I saw her bag. I tugged Vincent's shirt, "Her bag!" I pointed at it, he nodded and quickly went to go and get it.

"We have to go and find her." He stated worried and glanced the room, "Let's go."

"And how are we supposed to get passed the teachers?" I asked impatiently.

He rooted through Ronnie's bag and I scowled, haven't you ever heard of privacy? He picked up a potion and tossed it towards me, he held one as well and said, "It's a good thing Ronnie's good at potions." He muttered and I carried her bag.

We drank the potion and I noticed we were fading, I looked at my hand and noticed that it was evaporating, I looked at myself and noticed me and him were invisible.

"This is soo cool." I muttered amused, "I need to ask Ronnie how to make this…"

Vincent looked at me impatiently and I noticed a small scream, I widened my eyes and ran to the opposite direction, Vincent chased after me and I heard followed the scream, I found it near the car park and heard it come from a blue car.

I opened the trunk and saw Ronnie tied up, I quickly told Vincent to untie her and he nodded, she was knocked out and I looked around, I frowned, it was too quiet here.

"Argh!" I heard Vincent yell in pain; I turned around and saw a warlock near him inflicting mental pain. I blew him up several feet back and Vincent was back on his feet. We quickly went back to back and attacked together.

I squinted my eyes and two of the warlocks went further back, Vincent used his super speed and his combat training together to defeat them. As soon as they were gone, a few more appeared, I kept on blowing them back, but they kept on coming, I growled and I perked up when I thought of an idea.

I looked through Ronnie's bag, yes forgive me and threw a potion at them, a sudden explosion occurred and after that, five bottles were in their place with a miniature doll in replace.

"Nice (groan) work," I heard someone mumbled, I turn around to see Ronnie waking up. I smiled and Vincent stated,

"We have to move, it's not safe here anymore."

"You got that right."

Ronnie nodded, "Irina's right, let's go and report back for now."

"One problem," I said,

"What?" Ronnie asked,

"I didn't say that line before." I gulped and turned around.

* * *

_Viola__! Hope you like it! Review!_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Irina's POV

Ronnie stood up groggily and muttered, "That's them, the ones who knocked me out."

I scanned the vampires, ten vampires, that's a lot of vampires. I raised my hand ready to blow them up until Vincent grabbed my arms, he shook his head.

'_Were outnumbered here,"_

_I widened my eyes and thought, 'Okay, is this telepathy?"_

"_Yes," Ronnie's smooth voice stated, "I developed this power a few months ago."_

_I nodded hesitantly and said, "So what are we supposed to do now?"_

"_Alright, Vincent your on offence, Irina, you're on support, I know it's different, but just try to back us up. I'll be back up and defensive."_

I nodded a bit frightened and positioned myself. Vincent took his stance and ran at them super speed, I looked to see where Ronnie was and Vincent, I noticed two vampires coming up at Vincent behind him and blew them up back a bit. Vincent noticed them and quickly took them out. Ronnie muttered a spell and I noticed a force field around us.

I looked to see a vampire behind Ronnie and threw my arm up, the vampire flew up and I pushed him back. I suddenly widened my eyes when I felt a pain in my head, I coughed a bit of blood and looked down, I noticed a pair of green eyes looking at me and I widened my eyes.

"You're really stupid, you know that?" He asked annoyed.

I chuckled, "And you're really stupid to attack a witch." I smirked,

He raised an eyebrow, "Am I? Cause your friends really don't look like it." I widened my eyes and scanned the vampire scum, I gulped when I saw Vincent and Ronnie there knocked out.

I gritted my teeth, "Let them go."

"Or what?" he asked amused.

That's it; I am royally pissed off, "LET THEM FUCKING GO!" My eyes darkened and thunder boomed around me, rain started to fall and the vampire let go as lightning came around me.

I growled and my eyes began rapidly changing colour, my hair was on fire and I looked at them murderously, lightning came crashing down and tornadoes began closing in on them. I created a wave upon them and they widened their eyes.

I made it crash upon them and looked at the coldly when the water washed away. The vampires were soaked but still breathing; technically, they don't really need to breathe. I smirked and conjured a burst of fire around them.

They tried to evade it and I narrowed my eyes, the fire followed one of them and I smirked, I clenched my hand to make a fist,

**BOOM!**

The earth became unstable and began separating, the vampires stopped and stayed where they were. I smirked and glared at them, I made the boulder go higher, before letting it go.

**BANG!**

I smiled satisfied with it and walked to Ronnie and Vincent, my eyes began changing again and my hair was no longer on fire,

"Irina…" Ronnie looked astounded. Vincent looked speechless but I shook my head, my eyes glowed purple and I muttered a spell.

I smiled, "Hi, I'm Sam, heir to the throne of Cynthia." As my hair changed to orange and my eyes sparkled green.

* * *

_What do you think? Did you expect that? Review!_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Samantha's POV

I smiled amused when their jaws dropped, there were a few silences before I widened my eyes when I felt Ronnie hugging me, I heard her crying and patted her. I shushed her a bit and cuddled her until she stopped.

"Where were you?" She asked a bit angrily as she stepped back.

I smiled, "I knew this day would come Ronnie, so I left to prepare, I knew that I would have leave Cynthia to protect it."

Vincent shook his head and bowed, "I am so sorry my queen, I mean no harm when I called you those things."

I chuckled, "Please stand up," I smiled and extended my arm to help him up, "We need to hurry back, I know that Sophie could handle Cynthia for a while but I now know the full status of the dragon coven."

"What?" Ronnie looked confused.

I looked at her seriously, "I've been spying on the dragon coven for months now and I know that they aren't playing friendly, this is big, bigger than any witch war you can think off, they don't want Cynthia to rule, they want it destroyed so we don't become a threat," Ronnie's shoulders slouched and Vincent paled.

She continued, "I am the queen of Cynthia." She quivered with anger, "And it is my duty to protect my subjects!" She paused breathing a breath out, "I have been practising, meditating for this day; I will not allow a coven to think we will not give a fight!" I gritted my teeth in disgust.

Ronnie nodded and grabbed the bottle, "Sophie gave us this."

I looked at it and nodded, "Pour it in front of you and an image will appear,"

She complied and did it, an image of Sophie looking through the papers and signing forms. I sighed happily; it was hard to leave my family. "Sophie!"

She jumped up scared and looked at the image, "SAM!" She cried happily,

I smiled sweetly and waved before turning serious, "Soph, we don't have much time, you need to tell Reyna to activate code 21, she'll know what to do." I nodded seriously. Sophie nodded happily and walked away.

I turned to my team, "Your quest it finished, Vincent, I need you to go back to the knight squad and assist them, there'll need all the help they can get." I turned to Ronnie, "Ronnie I need you to gather up my team for me before I left." She nodded and threw a potion on the ground I stated, "I need them to be in the castle in 20 minutes!"

I transported to magic school and into the principal's office. "If you want to talk to me, I'm afraid you'll have to speak to the teachers." My mom said as she looked through lots of papers hastily.

I smirked, "I thought you would have the time to see your missing daughter mom."

Her eyes widened and she looked up, she smiled and ran up to me for a hug, I smiled and hugged her back, "Nice to see you mom." I stepped back and stated seriously, "Mom, I need a favour."

"What is it?"

"I need you to be with the council in less than an hour, all the children need to go home now, there will be a meeting in half an hour. Make sure the members of the council are there!" I stated as I teleported out.

I sighed and teleported my cape on, I put it on with the hood and walked around. I quickly walked to the castle and walked in, I saw a group of guards positioning there weapons and I took of my hood, "You want to attack the queen of Cynthia?" I raised an eyebrow,

They put their weapons back and bowed, I smiled a bit before ordering them to go and help the knights. I walked up to the castle only to be pushed to the floor.

"SAMMY!" I heard shouting.

I chuckled and stood up, I smiled, and "It's great to see all of you again, though I wish it was under better circumstances." My face darkened, "We have no time," She glanced at their attire and smiled sadly, "You deserved them." I muttered to them.

"You were the ones who gave them to us." Arianna spoke loudly and gestured to them all. I paused and looked at them, Arianna, Reyna, Ronnie.

I smiled, "And I was positive you would do well, so what do you guys do?" I asked curiously,

Arianna stepped up, "I've been given the task of giving witches tasks and missions."

Ronnie spoke up, "I'm teaching at magic school as an assistant otherwise, I help make potions for quests."

"I help the strategist's with their plans." Reyna spoke quietly.

I smiled, "It'll be great to see what you guys can do?" I smirked, "Unless you didn't learn that much."

"Sure…" Arianna said sarcastically, "We basically chilled out."

I walked up and paused at the door, "Welcome to the council room," She smiled and gestured to the door. They jaws dropped in shock as I opened the door.

* * *

_Hope you like it!_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Samantha's POV

I entered the council room and conjured a chair but it soon disappeared as I conjured it, I frowned and turned to the council, they smiled and pointed to the throne chair, I blushed. I remember sitting on that a few years ago. I walked up and sat down on it.

I asked, "Where's Sophie?" Silence… I sighed and shook my head, "Mom, can you bring Sophie here? I need her here."

She nodded, "Alright then," And teleported to get Sophie.

I sighed and looked at the members, "Alright, I know that I've been gone for a while, but still, I had to go."

"And why was that?" My mentor Fabia asked a bit sad at the memory.

I hesitated before answering, "I knew this day would come, so I've been preparing, training and meditating for this, I spied on the dragon coven for months and figured out two things."

Jasper spoke up, "What?"

"One is that they don't want to rule this coven." I shivered at that and my face darkened, "They want it to crumble and destroyed, they don't want any witch or warlock to surpass them, and guess what one way can that only happen?"

They all looked shocked and their shoulders were slacked, their eyes were widened with fear until I slammed the table with my hand, "However, I plan on not to make that happen."

"My queen, what is the second info?" Vincent asked.

I sighed and looked at him in the eye with great remorse, "We have a spy."

They all looked down, who would be a spy? I sighed, "We have no choice, we have to plan ahead with the spy in there, if not we will be at each other's throats." I stated sadly. "Now, we need all the children to be evacuated, is that done?"

They nodded and I continued, "Now, we need the knights split into different groups."

"Groups?" Amelia asked in disbelief, "Why?"

I replied, "The plan won't work well, if a long rang user is at close range, we would have the disadvantage." I winced, "How many knights are there?" I asked.

"About over 5000,"

I gulped and turned to Amelia, "Amelia, I need the ten leaders of the knights to be here pronto." She nodded and left.

I turned to Fabia, "Fabia, I need you to secure the people's houses and make sure they know what's going on, I'm sure you have some safe houses or something don't you?" She nodded and I sighed, "Good, it's better they know what to do and defend themselves than fight blindly."

"Vincent." I stated as he looked at me, "I need you to do some spells to help in battle while also prepare potions to aid everyone, healing potions and all."

"Jasper, I need you to put some defence barriers around the safe houses as well as for battle, I need you to make some sort of bracelet with a shield when needed." I ordered and he left. I sighed and leaned back.

"My queen, the knights are here." I nodded and turned towards them, "Aright then, you are the knights right?" They nodded, I sighed and said, "Arianna, I need you to fill them in on what happened and I need you to tell them what to do." She nodded and quickly ran to them. "I need you back here in twenty minutes."

"Where's Sophie?" I asked.

"Here sis," She grinned and I smiled.

"You did a fine job, but I need you to do me a favour, I want you to go to Fabia and give her this, it's important okay." I stated and she nodded. I turned to mom who was smiling, "What?"

"You look like a real queen." She stated simply.

I blushed and shook my head, "Mom, I need you to help and see if any witches want to help or warlocks of age."

She nodded and quickly left. I turned to my friends and gestured for them to come over, they quickly came over and I sighed, "Boy it's been a long day, anyway." I paused, "I need us to come up with the strategies to give to them."

I pulled up a map, "This is the map of Cynthia, I told Jasper to put barriers around the gates but if it doesn't hold then we will have to fight." I pointed at the map, "I really don't want to fight and kill them but if we must, then we must."

"Alright, Arianna, where's Arianna?" I asked,

"Here." She ran towards us sweating, "I gave the knights the orders or splitting them, they said they would do it in five hours."

I sighed, "Alright, Arianna…" I looked at her sadly, "I know I'm going to regret this, but you're going to take 1000 knights who are close range here in the front." I pointed and she nodded, "But you are going to be further back to give Ronnie the single, which will be at the top with the long and mid-range users to say the fight has started, probably about 1050 knights."

I continued, "There will be about another 1000 knights who are close range to protect the mid-range and long range people from people with flying abilities. Reyna will be behind the gates to provide back-up for you guys, there will be about 500 knights. 450 knights will use their powers to sense the enemies if there invisible got it?" I looked at them, "I will be with them to help them as well."

"All the other knights will protect the citizens of Cynthia, as for the witches and warlocks who are of age who want to fight, will provide communication to pass to one another and spells and enchantments. The strategist's will be in the back in case a plan goes wrong." I stated. "My mom and Sophie are going to be there as well, if I die then we will need another person to rule."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Arianna cut in, "No-one said anything about dying,"

I smiled sadly, "It's a war Arianna…"

* * *

_Will she die?_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 

Samantha's POV

I looked over ahead and sighed, today was it, I can feel it, I had that freaky vibe today and I'm guessing everyone does to, they seemed scared and frightened, can't blame them. I called forth the council and every single knight and witch or warlock who was taking part in this war.

I walked towards the balcony and took a heavy breath, I smiled sadly, "Listen up!" I yelled, "We have no time to waste." I sighed sadly, "You have been informed that this war was upon us yesterday, but it cannot be helped," I looked at them in the eye, "The dragon coven wants us crushed!" I stated angrily.

"But I don't intend to let that happen!" I yelled, "I left this place a few years ago because I went to spy for the dragon coven! I need your co-operation so if you're with me, follow your leaders!" I shouted, "For the 1st divisions, the short range users!" I gestured to them, "You can rely on them for the front lines!" I yelled as the first division marched, "Leader of it is Amelia!" I cheered on.

"_Good luck," I thought to everyone._

"Second division, the mid and long range users, good luck to you all! Leader Fabia!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as they set off.

"Now for the rest of you! Protect the city and do your best!" I yelled and cheered, the citizens were booming and I sighed, I quickly teleported to the sensing knights and smiled, "You ready?" I asked and they nodded.

I made my eyes change to pink and held two purple coloured orbs lit around my hands, "Ray of light!" I chanted, "Call of the wind," I kept on chanting, "Dark to vile." I muttered and my magic was thrusted to the users.

"The attack is happening!" One yelled, "I can sense a huge wave of magic coming towards us."

I nodded sternly, "Remember, our job is to disable there element of surprise."

They nodded and began chanting, I told the leader I would be of joining the other forces and he nodded I teleported to the front line, I looked around and saw half of our men injured, I sensed and thankfully, no one's died.

I blew up a few of them back and signalled for Reyna to step in, when the other soldiers came, we had the advantage and started off on a good start, I quickly disarmed a few and ran towards Arianna, "How are we doing?" I asked,

She nodded, "Fine, I'm helping the people up front but when the medical ward needs help then I will aid them,"

I nodded, "Alright then, how are the defences working?"

"Good, they designed these bracelets for us and all we need to do is think of a shield and it'll appear." She stated.

I nodded, "Good work, and remind me when were done, to give everyone a cheer and a party. Then all of us will go for some food."

"I'll hold you up to that." Arianna spoke.

I chuckled and was about to speak until I heard a booming sound, "SAMANTHA COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A QUEEN, STOP BEING A COWARD!"

I narrowed my eyes and stood forward, "Me? A coward?" I snorted in disbelief.

"YOU VIOLTED THE LAW AND HAVE INJURED MANY OF MY MEN!" He roared and positions his sword, "YOU WILL PAY!"

I growled, "YOU WILL BE THE ONE WHO WILL PAY, I HAVE LEFT MY KINGDOM TO HELP AND AID IN IT! I HAVE SPENT NOTHING BUT SLEEPING ON DIRT AND SURVING ON NOTHING BUT FLIPPIN WATER FOR MONTHS! SO DON'T CHAT CRAP!" I yelled furiously and my eyes darkened and turned red, lightning and thunder rose up and flashed.

"CHALENGE ME IF YOU DARE!" I positioned myself, "YOU HAVE CAUSED MY KNIGHTS AND CITIZENS TO NOT LIVE IN PEACE! THERE IS NOTHING IN THERE BUT DISGUST THAT I FEEL FOR YOU!" Vines rattled against and bended to my will,

He growled and charged, I took a stance and when he stroke, I intercepted it with my sceptre, I smirked, "Nice try." I jumped up and kicked him up. I punched the ground as I did a flip and the ground erupted. Lava spilled out and I jumped out of the way. He widened his eye and quickly made a shield around him.

I frowned and quickly, jumped back. I saw the shield with lava on top. I saw him glaring at me and I threw an energy ball at him, he quickly put his sword in front of it and absorbed it. I smirked and muttered a spell.

**BOOM!**

Being a spy, you learn a few things, the sword of his exploded and I quickly ran and jumped, I took the sword and positioned it at him. I looked at him with no remorse,

"Do you surrender?" I asked coldly,

He grumbled in annoyance and said, "Yes, I surrender."

I sighed in relief and stood back, I snapped my fingers and two knights appeared, "Take him to the chambers, bring him food and water and then the council can discuss what will happen to him."

* * *

_What did you think?_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Samantha's POV

I sighed and sat down, finally, peace. The man who was the king of the dragon coven was sentenced to a month's worth of prison and when he was released; his power would be stripped until we decided he was trustworthy enough to give it to him back.

My finger trailed along the table, something I still feel was disturbing, the spy, who was the spy? I sighed and shook my head, either way it has passed, the war. I told my mom of the spy and she decided to look into it.

After the war, I threw a party in the ballroom and we all had our laughs and moments, when it was finished, I decided for us to have a little time out, so I decided that missions and school should be off for a week.

I smiled and walked through the crowd of Cynthia, I looked at the stalls and houses and sighed happily, I was greeted by lots of people and they thanked me a lot, I waved back and smiled, I walked to the fields of Cynthia and picked up a flower, ahh roses.

"Nice roses huh?" I turned around cautiously and my blue robe flew around. I turned around and widened my eyes, "Erik." I breathed out, "What are you doing here?" I asked nervously.

He smirked and in a blink of an eye, he was in front of me. I took a sharp breath and my heart beaten quicker. "My question is, what are you doing here in Cynthia?"

I smirked and put a hair behind my hair, I looked at him. "Didn't Rose tell you?" I asked amused,

He frowned and stepped forward, "You see, Rose hasn't been in much contact with me either…"

I smirked again, "And why do you think that?"

He frowned even further until he pieced it together, "No… Sam tell me you didn't…" I rolled my eyes, "You do know that her whole vampire family will be after you!" he clenched his teeth.

I rolled my eyes again, "I can handle them," I said as I put my hands on my hips, "In the meantime, how did you get in here?"

"The guards were at this party, the gates were closed but only I noticed." He smirked, "Something about a princess saving the war, then I noticed you."

I blushed and glared at him, "Well you better get out of here." I hissed annoyed.

He smirked, "Well you see, what I want to know," he stepped forward "Is how you killed a full vampire with no probs and how you are here?"

I smirked, "Take a guess, what kind lives here?"

He frowned and thought about it, he widened his eyes when he looked at me, "You're a a…"

I rolled my eyes, "I can see we have to take this slowly, wi-tch." I smirked "And now that you know that…" I squinted my eyes and used my telekinesis to throw him back.

He grunted and looked up, I thrusted my hands up and blew him up, unluckily, he started healing quickly. I was about to blow him up again until he quickly stood up and ran, I looked around and growled, I clenched my fists and walked away.

Suddenly, I widened my eyes when I sensed something coming and I quickly turned around, nothing. I frowned, I turned around only to be face by a canine teeth vampire, I was about to scream until he covered my mouth and smirked.

"Dinner time."

I screamed and blacked out.

* * *

_Oh no! Sam's lunch!_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Samantha's POV

I woke up with a banging headache, I blinked my eyes a few times to adjust to the light and looked around, I widened my eyes when I remembered what happened? I quickly sat up and looked around. I stood up and walked to the door; I opened it and noticed it locked.

I felt a pain in my neck and winced. I tried to open the door but it wouldn't work. I growled and tried to blow it up but that didn't work, I sighed impatiently and tried to teleport but it still wouldn't work.

"You sure are stubborn," I heard someone mutter,

I whirled around and saw Erik, I glared at him, "You! How did you get here? The door was locked!" I hissed at him.

He smirked, "I have my ways." He ran in front of me and I froze. "Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way which one?"

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Depends…"

He chuckled and grabbed my hand, I was being dragged and growled, I pulled my hand away from him and glared at him, "I don't care if you're a fucking vampire!" I snarled, "I'm going to kill you as soon I get out of here." I hissed.

Erik smirked and looked at me, "We'll see…" He walked off and I stayed were I was until he grabbed my arm and whispered; "You can either follow me or get eaten."

I scowled, I liked none of them options, I threw him a look and followed him. I sighed, what did I do to deserve this? I saw a few vampires walking pass and smirked at me, I growled and threw them a look. They flinched and left. I scoffed, pathetic.

I saw a sort of knight here and bowed, "Sir, you are needed at the chambers,"

I rolled my eyes, are you serious, I shook my head and waited, Erik replied, "Tell them that I will be there in a few minutes."

"Right my prince," he nodded and left.

I widened my eyes, prince? He certainly didn't look like it. I shook my head and was about to walk till he took my hand, he sighed annoyed, "What part of follow me don't you get?"

I scoffed, "I get it, I just don't like it."

He chuckled, "You witches are all the same," he muttered as I narrowed my eyes,

"You say what?" I gritted my teeth,

"You think all vampires are bad," he stated angrily and gripped his fists,

I scoffed again, "Maybe we wouldn't if you don't kill innocents!" I yelled angrily at him and glared at him afterwards.

I was suddenly pinned to a wall and my eye widened. He hissed at me, "Don't…" I glared at him and my vision began getting funny, I felt a bit light-headed and my air was limited. I gritted my teeth and tightened my fists, I knocked his hands out of my way and flipped up and kicked him.

I growled, "Don't act like your all high and mighty Erik," I stated coldly, "I'm not a toy you can mess with." I hissed back and glared at him.

He stood up and glared at me, he frowned and stood up, he looked at me coldly and I stared at him with a raised eyebrow, he sighed impatiently and walked away, I followed him hesitantly and saw a large door with some ancient symbols on.

I widened my eyes that symbol… I shook my head and walked with him.

"ERIK!" I heard a squeaky voice,

I frowned and looked down, a small girl no younger than five holding up a picture, "Hi Melissa," I heard Erik whisper, "What've you got there?"

"A picture!" She smiled and held it up for him, "You like it."

I smiled, even if she was in vampire territory, she seemed cute and friendly. I sighed, she would become a vampire when she's older…

"Erik, who's this?" She asked and pointed at me, "Is she breakfast?"

My eye twitched and my fingers seemed to want to strangle her, I bit my lip and sighed, "No," I smiled, "I'm not breakfast." I scrunched my nose at the thought, "Who are you?" I shook her hand,

She smiled, "I'm Melissa,"

I smiled, "It's nice to meet you Melissa." I heard a door open and turned around, I saw Erik smirking and I narrowed my eyes, I walked towards him and he stated.

"I have to go to a meeting, stay in there," he pointed at the room.

I scowled and walked in; I looked at the room and noticed it was a fairly average room, a bed, lamp, closet and table. I sighed and sat down; I decided to go to sleep while I waited.

"Sam, it's time to wake up." Some whispered nervously,

I groaned and pulled the cover over my head, "I need to sleep."

He sighed, "We have to go. The other vampires will be looking at you for lunch!"

I groaned and pulled the cover off me, I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I glanced around the room and widened my eyes at who I saw, "Vincent!" I yelled happily and hugged him.

* * *

_Saviour! _


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Samantha's POV

I hugged him and pulled him back, I whispered, "How did you get here?"

He smirked, "Your mom appointed me as your bodyguard this morning and I followed you when you went to the fields."

I blushed and smiled, "We have to go," I glanced at the door.

He smiled and said, "Don't worry, Ronnie gave me some potions," he took out a bag, "Here." He gave them to me, "I'm sure you know what they do more than me."

I laughed and looked around, I smiled when I saw what Ronnie gave me, I muttered, "We need to get out of the castle first, we can't do it here." He nodded and picked me up, I frowned. "How can you use your powers?"

He chuckled, "Your mom gave me a potion to drink, it only lasts for 2 hours though. We have to hurry."

He picked me up and I blushed. I nodded and he quickly ran off. When we reached the outside of the castle, I picked the potion and drank half of it. I tossed him the rest and we disappeared in a flash of smoke. I opened my eyes and noticed we were back at Cynthia, I sighed and was about to walk till I noticed he was still carrying me.

I coughed and he looked at me, I blushed, "Um, can you let me go?"

He widened his eyes and quickly put me down, "Sorry," he mumbled embarrassed.

I blushed and looked away, "We better go and tell my mum were okay," I stated and we walked together in silence.

When we arrived at the palace gates, I pushed the doors open and walked up to the council room, I opened the door to see three things different, mom and Fabia worried, the rest panning strategies and Sophie pacing.

I frowned, "Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

They heads popped over to my voice and I raised an eyebrow, "SAM!" I heard Sophie's voice and I was engulfed with a hug.

I patted her and smiled, "Mom, Fabia, we need to talk." I stated seriously as I stepped back. They nodded and everyone left, I stated, "A vampire was here in Cynthia."

"WHAT!" Mom said shocked,

"How?" Fabia asked concerned.

I shook my head, "The party, the gates were locked and the guards were off duty remember? Only one noticed." I sighed, "Right now, we need to have a bit more security." I stated.

They nodded and disappeared, I turned around to see Vincent there, my bodyguard. I smiled, "May I help you?"

He bowed, "I would like to accompany you to tea," he stated amused.

I smiled and extended my arm, "I would be honoured." I smiled at him and he took my hand to help himself up.

We walked out of the palace gates and looked for a restaurant, I noticed a restaurant with a Japanese culture and smiled, it looked great. It had a waterfall glistening over it and some pink trees around it.

I told Vincent and he smiled as he looked at it, "My mom always took me here…" he muttered sadly.

I frowned and turned around, "We can always go somewhere else…" I compromised,

He shook his head, "It's fine," He smiled sadly,

I smiled and stroke him on the cheek, "Your mom would've wanted you to be happy, not sad." I told him quietly.

He took a shaky breath and nodded, "Alright, sorry." He shook his head, "Knights aren't supposed to show emotions."

I chuckled and whispered, "Emotions are what makes us human." I whispered.

He nodded and I took his hand, I waited for a bit as a waitress came by, she widened her eyes and bowed, "Queen Samantha, sorry for the wait." She quickly hurried.

I chuckled, "It's fine, do you mind if you could spare a table for 2?"

She nodded and brought out two menus, "Right this way," She led us to a table, I smiled and was about to pull my chair back until I saw Vincent there pulling it for me, I smiled sweetly.

"Thanks," I looked at him thoughtfully. He grinned and sat on the other chair, "What should we have?" I asked,

He popped the menu down, "Why don't I surprise you?" he raised an eyebrow,

I smiled, "Alright then, but nothing spicy." I stated.

He nodded and took my menu, "Drink?"

"Pepsi," I replied.

He nodded and left to order, I rolled my eyes and sat down in piece, I looked at the waterfall peacefully and smiled.

"_Samantha…"_

I snapped out of my gaze and looked around, I sighed and turned around, I jumped when I saw Vincent there with the drinks, "God you scared me," I sighed in relief.

He chuckled, "Here's your pepsi," he passed me it. I smiled and looked down at it.

"_Sam, come…"_

I flinched and looked up, I breathed in and out a bit tensed and I could see Vincent look at me, "Are you okay?"

I nodded quickly and began looking somewhere else, I flinched when I felt something on me chin, I turned to face him and saw him looking at me, "Sam… what's up?"

I smiled, "Nothing," I shook my head, "At least nothing important." Well I'm hearing voices in my head; nothing wrong with that now is there?

He sighed, "Alright then," He looked at the trees sadly, "It's nice to be here, but sad at the same time" he looked down.

I frowned and put my hand on top of his, "It'll get better." I muttered, "I had my sister almost die when I was away, I blamed myself for that." I looked down.

He looked up, "But you couldn't do anything about it, you were away, lucky for you that you called someone to help."

I smiled sadly, "Yeah, but I always wonder… what if I hadn't gone away? She wouldn't have gotten hurt then…"

He took my hand, "Yeah, ifs but that in the past," He smiled, "By the way Sam, I want to tell you something,"

I frowned worried, "What is it?"

He hesitated before saying, "My real names Mark Thomas and I'm a half breed."

* * *

_Did you expect that? Review!_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Samantha's POV

I widened my eyes and my jaw dropped, "What?" I asked shocked,

He smiled, "You heard me,"

I was still in shock before saying, "You're a half breed, what do you mean?"

He sighed, "My mom was a human and my dad was a warlock, dad was on a mission on earth when he saw my mom."

I smiled at the memory and took his hand, "So what happened?"

"Your mom was okay with it but some weren't. The vampires, they hunted my dad down because on a mission, he killed some bad vamps and there family got mad. So when they got married on earth, mom got pregnant with me and when she had me, the house was attacked as soon as I was born."

I widened my eyes, "But what about you and your dad?" I asked worriedly,

"Your mom knew this was going to happen, so she sent a few warlocks to help us, but the vampires had the upper hand, they took my dad down and injured him and told them if his men were hurt then my dad would die." He muttered and gripped my hand.

I took a sharp breath, "Vampires are cruel." I snarled.

He nodded and continued, "They retreated but when they got to my dad, it was too late, my dad had died… I was alive and healthy but I had nowhere to go, so one of the warlocks took me in, thankfully I had powers; I just didn't advance quick enough. So I trained and trained." He finished.

I smiled, "And became a powerful knight to save me from a vampire castle."

He smirked, "Yeah and save the damsel in distress."

I laughed and saw a waitress there coming with our food, I smiled at her, "Thanks." She nodded and walked off; I raised an eyebrow at the food to him and decided to eat. I widened my eyes, "This is nice." I smelled the food.

He chuckled and leaned back, "Yeah…" He took a spoonful.

I chuckled and took a sip of my pepsi, when we were all finished, I asked for the bill and they said it was free but I insisted on paying which they refused. I sighed and stood up,

"Let's go." I smiled as I took some Calees out for the waitress, I put it under the table with a not on.

Mark shook his head and took my hand, I smiled and we decided to take a walk. We walked down to the fields but decided not to go that far; we sat down and watched the moon pass by,

"It's soo nice here." I leaned onto his shoulder a bit,

He nodded and put his arm around me, "Yeah, it feels magical."

I smiled a bit more and leaned, "It's a shame that I can't stay here for the whole night…" I whispered.

He chuckled, "Yeah…"

I pulled myself of his shoulder and looked at him, his blonde hair shone and his eyes sparkled with moonlight, his skin was light and I stroke his cheek, I smiled and stroked his cheek. When I put my hand down, he leaned forward; I held my breath and leaned forward.

I felt his lips touch mine, I messed with his hair a bit and he pulled me closer, I blushed a bit and I felt his hand on my back, I shivered a bit but smiled, he put his arm around my neck and kissed me more. He put his tongue through my mouth and we kept it like this until we needed oxygen.

I smiled and leaned on him, "That was nice," I muttered amused.

He chuckled, "Yeah, it was…" I took his hand and held it, "So does this mean…"

I smiled a bit and replied, "Yes it does. You're going out with me, the queen of Cynthia." I snugged him and hugged him. He laughed and picked me up, I laughed as he carried me back to the palace, I saw mom and Fabia waiting for me and when they saw me in Mark's arm they raised an eyebrow.

I blushed and stood up; I faced mom and dad, "Mom, Fabia." I took Mark's arm and they gasped, "Meet my boyfriend, Mark."

Mom smiled and Fabia gasped shocked, I looked up to see Mom hugging me and I saw Fabia walking up to Mark saying, "You better treat her right." She stated sternly and he nodded.

I blushed a bit and kissed him on the cheek, "See you tomorrow." I whispered and left him.

* * *

_You like it? Review!_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Samantha's POV

I woke up happily in bed and sighed; I quickly got changed and put my robe on. I walked to the throne room and began doing my duties. I signed a couple of papers and left. I saw Mark there standing waiting for me smiled.

I gestured for him to come with me and we decided to go for another walk. He took my hand and I smiled, he put his other hand around my waist and I leaned over to kiss him. We walked for a bit before deciding that I should go back and complete my duties.

When we were back at the castle, Mark decided to go back to his knight duties and I nodded, he left while I went to the council meeting. We discussed about the situations of the vampires and I mentioned something a bit unsettling, after that it was training.

I went to my mentor Fabia for training, we practised our powers and after a few minutes, I noticed Fabia looking at me sadly.

I frowned, "Fabia, you look a bit sad, am I doing something wrong?"

She shook her head and stepped forward, "No, you're doing fine, more than fine. Well anyway, I've decided to give you this." She passed me an envelope. I opened it and widened my eyes.

_Samantha Laura Crystal_

_Has graduated from Cynthia and is a full-fledged witch._

_Signed by Fabia from the supportive division,_

I looked at the certificate and looked up, "Does this what I think it means?"

She smiled and said, "That you're a fully-fledge witch?" I nodded slowly and she chuckled, "Yep, you have passed early earlier than I expected but I am proud." She snapped her fingers and a box appeared, "Here's a present from me, it's a grimoire, you can store all your spells, potions and advice onto it to pass onto another witch or warlock."

I nodded and bowed, "Thank you."

"_Samantha…" Someone spoke to me,_

I wobbled a bit and fell to the ground, "Sam, are you okay?"

I looked up and saw Fabia concerned, I shook my head and replied, "I'm fine, just a bit dizzy." I stood up and picked up the box.

She frowned and said, "Are you sure?"

I hesitated before saying, "Um… Fabia, is it bad is your hearing voices in your head?" I asked curiously.

She widened her eyes, "Depends… you're not having voices in your head are you?" She asked concerned.

I shook my head quickly, "No, just wondering…"

She frowned and said, "Alright then, but tell me if you know someone who does okay?" I nodded, "Anyway, Sophie wants to see you."

I nodded and teleported to Sophie's room, "Sophie?" I asked,

"Hi Sam," I saw Sophie drawing,

I smiled and looked at one, "And who is that?" I asked pointing at the picture,

"That's mom." She replied.

I smiled and looked at another one; I widened my eyes, "Soph, where did you draw this?" I asked nervously,

She replied, "In a dream."

I smiled nervously, "And what happened in that dream?"

"You and that person were talking but I couldn't hear what." She answered.

I smiled, "Where?"

She frowned and said, "In a garden…" She trailed off and thought about it, "At that park we used to go to!" She exclaimed.

I smiled with shocked eyes, "Okay then," I patted her head, "Keep on drawing, I have to go and visit the others."

"Bye Sam." I waved and left.

* * *

"So Sam, what is so important that you want to talk to us about?" Reyna asked,

I sighed, "I'm hearing voices in my head." I stated.

They widened their eyes and Ronnie stated concerned, "Why don't you tell your mom?"

I scoffed, "She'd be over protected and fussing over me,"

They nodded, "So do you know who it is?" Reyna asked,

I shook my head, "No, and guess what else?"

"What?" Arianna asked.

I replied, "You know them vampires that were at our old school on earth?"

"Yeah…"

"Well for some odd reason, Sophie drawn one which interested me, she never met him and she suddenly has a dream about it, isn't that weird?" I asked.

They nodded, "What was the dream about?" Ronnie asked curiously,

"About me and him talking, Sophie didn't hear the rest." I sighed annoyed.

"Maybe you should go to the place and see what happens?" Reyna suggested.

"WHAT!" Everyone else screamed, "You know how mad the council and everyone would be if e sent there queen to a death trap?" Arianna hissed.

I nodded thoughtfully, "That would be a good idea… but I still need some protection," I thought about it, "Arianna, are you okay with coming?" I asked and she nodded, I thought about it and said, "I'll need a knight to, Mark." I smiled at the pleasure.

They narrowed their eyes at when I said his name, "Alright, spill." Reyna stated.

I looked innocently, "Spill what?"

"Mark and you, what's up?" Ronnie stated curiously,

I blushed and sighed, I decided to tell them what happened and three emotions were shown, anger, disbelief and joy.

"Erik kidnapped you!" Arianna growled.

Ronnie looked at me shocked, "I did not see that coming." She muttered.

Reyna smiled, "That's great!" She clapped happily. I chuckled and smiled at the kiss, it was beautiful…

* * *

"You're joking right?" Mark asked me in disbelief,

I shook my head, "No, I'm going whether you like it or not!" I stated firmly,

He looked at me crazily, "You are walking into a death trap." He muttered to me as he hugged me, "You could get in trouble,"

I sighed, "That's why I'm bringing two bodyguards,"

"Who?" Mark asked curiously.

I smiled, "You and Arianna."

He widened his eyes and smiled, "I would love to accompany you." He muttered as he cuddled me.

I chuckled, "Of course you would," I fiddled with his hair, "C'mon, let's go."

* * *

I was at the garden and looked at the flowers, I glanced around the area, something's here… I picked up a flower and levitated it for a minute or so till I heard a voice,

"Sam?"

I turned around and my eyes widened , "Daniel?"

* * *

_Hope you like it!_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Samantha's POV

A breeze came through and my cape flew around me, I glared at him, "What are you doing here?" I asked with venom.

He looked taken back and said, "I always come here, me and Rose usually spent the time here together."

I smiled, "What a shame I had to kill her."

He looked at me with hard eyes, "Yeah, Erik told me what you did."

I chuckled, "Serves her right." I levitated a few more flowers and turned to look at him, "So anyway, what was up with you sending dreams to my sister?" I demanded annoyed.

He looked at me amused, "Let's just say it's boring when you can't meddle in someone's life." He grinned.

My eye twitched, I chuckled and smiled, "Yeah, it was funny how I drove a knife through Rose's heart though," I smirked, "She had it coming."

He gritted his teeth, "No she didn't."

I laughed evilly, "Are you kidding me? She killed Roxy and tried to my little sister!" I growled at him and glared at him menacingly.

He looked at me with remorse, "Sam…"

I laughed, "Don't… call me that." I glared at him, "You vampires are all the fucking same, killing innocent and thinking there just food." I stated with venom. "Or if they annoy you, you take it out on someone."

"No were not!"

I chuckled, "Sure, then please tell me why Roxy killed and Sophie was almost killed?" I asked sweetly.

He looked nervous before disappearing in a blink of an eye; I sighed and turned around to see Mark there with sadness in his eyes. I hugged him and cried my eyes out. He kept on making me quiet and cuddled me. Arianna muttered something and left, Mark carried me up and we left.

* * *

I woke up and looked around, I was in my room. I felt my hand being warm and looked to see Mark hand on top of mine. I blushed a bit and shook him,

"Mark," I whispered.

He woke up groggily and looked at me, he kissed me and smiled. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, thanks." I stood up and walked to my closet, "Um… do you mind leaving for a minute while I get changed?" I asked embarrassed.

He chuckled, "Sure."

When he left, I got changed and walked out. Mom told me that there was nothing for me to do since I had finished it all yesterday and I had a free day. I decided to spend the morning with Mark, then spend it with the girls and then at night have a rest.

"So… Mark, where should we go for the morning?" I asked.

He grinned and twirled me around, "Why don't we go for a stroll around the beach?"

I nodded, "Sure," I pecked him on the cheek and he led us to the beach. We brought a blanket to sit on and an umbrella, we cuddled on each other till I walked to the sea. I looked down and screamed when I fell in.

I glared at Mark and used my telekinesis to splash water on him. He shook his head like a dog flapping his ears and glared at me. I chuckled and pulled him in. I laughed and pushed him down, when we splashed each other enough, Mark got the towels and we wrapped ourselves.

I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips, he dropped his towel and put his arm around my waist. I fiddled with his hair and he put his arm around my neck. I sighed in relief and stepped back,

"We better get going." I stated and he nodded.

We walked back and I noticed it was twelve o'clock. I told him I had to meet the girls and he picked me up and left me at Reyna's doorstep. I smiled and looked down; I widened my eyes when I saw a rose. I blushed and picked it up.

I knocked on Reyna's door and the door opened, "Hey Sam." Reyna leaned against the door,

I waved, "Hi Rey, so what are we doing today?"

"Well we are going to go and get the other girls and then we are going to have a talk about why you have a rose in your hand." She stated amused.

I blushed and looked away, "Mark gave it to me…" I muttered.

She chuckled and took my hand, "C'mon, we have a load of work to do." She dragged me to the girl's house. When we picked up everyone, we decided to go to the garden and relax; Reyna and Ronnie were levitating some of the leaves and kept hitting Arianna.

Arianna got annoyed and started using her power to throw it at them back, they quickly ducked and I chuckled, when things started to get out of hand, I ducked and used my magic to make them soaked.

"ARGH!" Arianna yelled, "Who? Sam!" She gritted her teeth,

I chuckled and flicked a bit of my hair, "Let's go, we have a load to do,"

"Indeed we do."

Reyna nodded, "Yeah, Ronnie's right, we have to get ready."

Ronnie paused, "Um guys, I didn't say that line."

"Neither did I." Arianna stated,

I widened my eyes and turned around, "YOU!" I hissed at him, the others looked at where I was staring at and they gasped.

Arianna groaned and smacked her forehead, "I swear to god, people do this to annoy us."

I clenched my fists, "Daniel what are you doing here?" I asked angrily.

He looked at me and said, "I want you to follow me for a second."

"Over our dead bodies!" Everyone screamed and walked in front of me.

He chuckled, "You can either come or your little sister can get it." He made a signal with his hand and a vampire appeared, I widened my eyes. Sophie was there knocked out in his arms.

I gulped worriedly; I bit my lip, "Fine, I'll go with you." I glared at him, "Only if you give Sophie to us first."

The other vampire hissed, "And what if you run away,"

"I am a girl of my word," I stated.

He sighed and gave her to Arianna; I smiled at the girls sadly and walked towards them. Daniel gripped my hand, "Just so you don't get any ideas…" We left.

* * *

_Dun Dun Dun!_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: 

Samantha's POV

"Where the heck are we going?" I asked annoyed. Daniel gave me a look and I glared at him.

He sighed, "I want to show you something."

I scoffed, "Like what? That you can kill people in less than a 30 seconds?"

"No for god's sake!" He yelled as he threw a table across the room.

I rolled my eyes, "Well then what is it?"

"Well I kind of thought about what you said…" He said slowly,

I rolled my eyes, "Gee, vampires can think?"

He growled at me and continued, "Well you know Roxy right?"

"Well it's hard to forget about her." I stated dryly. "Since your-so-called girlfriend killed her."

"She didn't kill her!" He yelled at me.

I shouted back, "Well what did she do then?" I clenched my fists.

"Turn her!" He shot back. I widened my eyes and stepped back in shock,

I looked at him, "You're lying." I trembled, "If she did turn, then she wouldn't have been here but on earth."

He sighed, "Meet me here tomorrow, I'll show you."

I glared at him and left. I leaned back against the wall and sat down; I trembled with fear, Roxy, A vampire? She would be about two or three years old to be a vamp, a newbie. She doesn't seem the type to be one…

I shook my head either way she's a vampire way and I'm a witch. I saw a hand in front of me and saw Mark in front of me. I smiled sadly and took his hand. He brought me forward and I hugged him while crying.

He shushed me and when I only whimpered he said, "Ronnie told me what happened, to what did happen?"

I hiccupped and said, "R-Roxy w-wasn't d-dead, s-she w-was t-turned."

He widened his eyes and cuddled me, "You'll be fine Sam, and you're a strong girl."

I whispered, "Yeah, only when I want to be."

"You're strong." He stepped back and wiped my tears, "In heart and out."

I smiled sadly, "Can you carry me home?" He nodded and picked me up, I snuggled towards him and fell asleep.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Mark asked me as I walked up to the meeting point.

I turned around and nodded, I kissed him and said. "I have to, I need to know, I need to know if she's a vampire or if she's moved on."

He nodded and I held onto his hand nervously, I walked up and saw Daniel there waiting, he smiled, "You came." He smiled,

I looked at him with no emotion and stated, "You said you would show me Roxy, where is she?" I asked coldly.

He sighed and made a signal, "Sam?" A familiar voice called to me,

I widened my eyes and turned around; I held my breath, "Roxy." I breathed out, "You were dead…"

She smiled sadly and I frowned at her appearance, her blonde hair has grown to the middle of her back, it has grown into a wavy and curly at the bottom and her blue eyes sparkled like stars, he posture and figure was similar to a models and I frowned.

"I am technically dead." She chuckled,

I breathed out, "What happened to you?"

She frowned and smiled, "I changed, I had to adapt, I needed to learn and Daniel has shown me how."

"_Shown me how…"_

I cringed, I shook my head and stepped back shaking, "Mark, I've seen enough, I want to go home." I trembled with fear.

"Sam wait!" She ran up to me with her vampire speed.

I widened my eyes and flung her back with my telekinesis, "Get away from me!" I screeched with tears in my eyes, "For years I've mourned over your death! You slapped me when I told you I had to leave for Cynthia! And then you leave me!" I yelled with anger. "I killed Rose for you and Sophie!" I cried.

"Sam…" Roxy stood up,

"Don't even say my name!" I dripped with venom, "I trusted you and you betrayed me, you never visited and I'm ashamed that I have a friend like you!" I spat out, "You know what? You can fit in with vampires. All you do is stab people in the back!" I shouted out and turned to Mark, "Let's go."

He nodded and I took his hand and teleported. I cuddled him and cried, "I'm sorry I have to keep doing this to you." I apologized.

He rubbed my back in circles, "It's fine," he smiled sadly, "We know what it's like to be a victim." I nodded and snuggled him.

"Do you want to walk me to my room?" I asked sweetly as our hand entwined with each other. He nodded and walked me up, I got changed in the bathroom and went into bed, I smiled and was about to go to sleep, I patted a spot next to my bed and Mark shook his head grinning.

I smiled and pulled him down, he chuckled and grinned at me, I cuddled him on bed and fell asleep with my head above his chest.

* * *

_Review!_


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Samantha's POV

I woke up stretching and looked around to see Mark, I blushed at when I got him to sleep on the bed with me but I couldn't find him. I frowned, what if he left?

"Miss me?" Marks head popped out and came in with breakfast,

I kissed him and smiled, "Of course,"

"Well I made you some breakfast," He gestured to some eggs and beans; I thanked him and started eating.

"So what on the agenda today?" I asked amused.

"Well you have your duties and I have my duties as well, then I've booked for a picnic then a surprise." He explained.

I smiled, "That sounds nice, but what's the surprise?" I asked,

He shook his head, "You'll find out."

I pouted and got changed, us two walked to the throne room before I kissed him goodbye, I walked in and saw the council members,

"Queen Samantha," They all bowed,

I rolled my eyes and gestured for them to sit down, "Do we have anything to report?"

"There was a flood on earth and many people died, do you think we should help them?" Jasper asked.

I thought about it, "Of course, but make sure we don't give them too much, they'll be too suspicious then." They nodded, "Also we need to tighten security." I stated,

"Why?" Amelia asked.

I stated, "Three vampires have come through the gates already, it's a bit sloppy isn't it?"

Vincent spoke, "Very well, Amelia, I trust you to do that right?"

She nodded, "Of course,"

"Do I have any papers to sign?" I asked and they nodded, I found a stack of papers and looked through them, I signed the ones and told my mom to send a reply on theirs letters saying why we can't.

I walked across the streets and smiled as the sun emerged from the clouds, I found the girls and smiled,

"Hi girls,"

"Hey," They replied, "What's up?"

"Nothing had some free time." I shrugged, "Want to grab something to drink?"

They nodded and we went to a small café, we sat down and ordered some drinks, I heard some complaints and waved a waitress, "Excuse me, can you tell me what's the ruckus about?"

"Forgive me your highness but we forgot to book a musician and now there are a lots of complaints." She replied.

I nodded in understanding and turned the girls, "Hey why don't we help? We did a few songs remember?"

They nodded, "Sure why not?"

* * *

I walked onto the stage and grabbed the microphone, Arianna was on drums while Ronnie was on keyboard and Reyna was on guitar. I smiled as Reyna started the intro and Arianna focussed on the beat. Ronnie added the keyboard and I started singing,

_(Emma Lahana *Kira Ford – Patiently)_

_**Me:**__  
Looking back I don't regret…  
One single day,  
Memories will keep me close,  
When you walk away.  
It's harder than I could imagine.  
I guess I should've known that,  
Close your eyes I'll be there,  
I'll come running anywhere._

_**Me & Reyna:**__  
Say goodbye I'll be okay  
I'll wait for you cause…_

_**All: **__  
True Love_

_**Me:**__  
Will never fade,  
And I know, that you know,  
When it's real you can real it._

_**Me & Ronnie: **__  
And I know that you know,  
That I will keep on waiting._

_**Me:**__  
Patiently…_

_**Me & Arianna: **__  
Patiently…_

_**All:**__  
For you._

_**Me:  
**__Stormy Tuesday afternoons,__**  
**__Haven't been the same,__**  
**__I used to stand outside and taste…__**  
**__The sweetness of that.  
It's harder when it really happens  
Oh I wish I'd known that,  
Close my eyes and your there,  
But I can't find you anywhere!_

_**Me & Reyna:**__  
Say goodbye I'll be okay  
I'll wait for you cause…_

_**All: **__  
True Love_

_**Me:**__  
Will never fade,  
And I know, that you know,  
When it's real you can real it._

_**Me & Ronnie: **__  
And I know that you know,  
That I will keep on waiting._

_**Me:**__  
Patiently…_

_**Me & Arianna: **__  
Patiently…_

_**All:**__  
For you._

_**Arianna:  
**__Patiently… so patiently_

_**Me:  
**__(Slower) When I'm lost I try to find you,  
Turn around and I'm right behind you._

_(Beat drums)_

_**Me & Reyna:**__**(X2 Chorus)**__  
Say goodbye I'll be okay  
I'll wait for you cause…_

_**All: **__  
True Love_

_**Me:**__  
Will never fade,  
And I know, that you know,  
When it's real you can real it._

_**Me & Ronnie: **__  
And I know that you know,  
That I will keep on waiting._

_**Me:**__  
Patiently…_

_**Me & Arianna: **__  
Patiently…_

_**All:**__  
For you.  
Patiently for you…_

I sighed and turned around happily, "WOO HOO!" That shocked me, I turned around and saw the whole room cheering at us, I smiled and said,

"My names Sam and we are .xCharmz.x,"

They all clapped and cheered, I sighed tiredly and asked for a drink but the waitress smiled and place four drinks, "Consider it on the house."

I thanked her and took a sip, I felt a pat on my shoulder and I turned around to see a man looking nervous, "Can I help you?"

He stuttered, "S-Sorry for the intrusion my queen, but my daughter would like an autograph." He bowed.

I looked shocked, an autograph? I smiled sweetly, "Of course, were not really professional but okay." I took a pen out, "Do you have any paper?"

"No," he sighed,

I smiled and conjured up some paper, I signed it and gave it to everyone else to sign, I asked, "What's your daughter called?"

"Arella."

I smiled and wrote on it, "Here you go," I passed it to him,

"Thanks," He hurried off to give it to his daughter.

"Can I have one?"

I turned around to see Mark, "Mark!" I squealed and hugged him.

* * *

_A Band is formed!_


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Samantha's POV

After the performance, I walked with Mark and said goodbye to Arianna and the rest, I smiled and walked with him to the garden for the picnic. He picked all the things out and I laughed when I picked up a grape and through it at him.

He chuckled and picked me up when I screamed, he twirled and put me down, I laughed and threw another grape at him. He grumbled, "I thought we were supposed to eat the grapes, not throw them."

I laughed and began eating a sandwich, "There, happy?" I asked.

He chuckled and leaned back, "Very,"

I rolled my eyes and kissed him when I was finished, he quickly spun me around so he was on top and I was under him, I smiled as he kissed me hungrily, I messed with his hair a bit as I groaned when he kept on kissing the side of my neck.

He smirked, "You like it?"

I blushed and looked away, "What do you think?"

He chuckled and stood up, "We better get going, your mom probably thought you would get kidnapped or something" he joked,

I rolled my eyes and stood up holding his hand, "She probably would." I chuckled as we walked towards the castle. When we reached the castle, I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Goodbye,"

"See ya later your highness,"

* * *

On the next day, I was walking with Mark towards the park; I smiled and saw little children there playing. I sighed happily,

"It's nice seeing children playing, it lifts your spirits up." I stated, he smiled and squeezed my hand.

"C'mon, why don't we say hello?" he asked,

I nudged him, "It's rude you know,"

He chuckled, "You're the queen of Cynthia, there's nothing rude about it," he tugged me forward, "Excuse me!" he exclaimed,

The lady turned around and saw us, she bowed, "It's an honour my queen,"

I smiled, "It's fine," I looked at her child, "Your son's really handsome,"

She laughed, "Yes it is, he's called Marcus."

I rubbed his cheek, "It's a fitting name, a warrior."

She nodded, "Yes, just like his brother," She sighed sadly,

I smiled, "And is his brother a warlock or knight?" I asked curiously,

She shook her head sadly, "Not really, he died…"

I frowned, "I'm so sorry…"

She shook her head and perked up, "It's fine, well anyway, I must be off, I have to buy some food for this one."

I smiled and gave her some calees, "Here, take it,"

She shook her head but I insisted, she sighed, "Thank you," She bowed, "I'm Julia,"

I smiled, "I would introduce myself but then you would already know me,"

She chuckled, "You're probably right, well see you later my queen." She bowed and took off with her son.

I turned around and saw Mark looking at her; I smiled sadly, "You miss her don't you?"

He nodded sadly, "I just wish I knew where her grave was to put some flowers on…"

I frowned, "Why don't we try and look for her?"

He shook her head, "She didn't have anyone except her dad,"

"Well what about your dad's friends? I mean surely they knew her!" I exclaimed.

He nodded and took a shaky breath, "Here, my mom gave this to me before she died; I was wrapped around with it." He gave me a chained necklace. "Maybe you can use your magic to find her?"

I nodded sadly and wrapped it around my hand, I kissed him for a while and stepped back, I entwined with his hand and we walked together.

* * *

After a couple of days, I was really busy with her duties and Mark got called upon for a mission, I spent more time with Sophie and the girls while taking care of Cynthia. We had sleepovers and the owner from the café before wanted us to play there every Friday for 200 Calees.

Right now, I was walking down the palace stairs when I heard a scream. I ran to the source and found it to be Sophie's room; I kicked the door open and quickly ran in.

"Soph!" I yelled as she had a gag in her mouth and was tied up.

She shook her head and I knew her body language meant for me to go but I looked around but saw no-one, when I was about to step forward, I heard a voice.

"I wouldn't go any closer than you are now Sammy,"

I widened my eyes; I knew that voice anywhere… "ALYSSA!" I yelled furiously.

* * *

_Oh No!_


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Samantha's POV

I clenched my fists, "Let her go."

She smirked, "Why would I?" She looked at her, "She's weak, and she was an easier target than you,"

"What is it that you want?" I asked curiously, "What did we ever do to you?"

She spat out, "You were always better than me, always perfect in magic; everyone praised you and cared for you." She dripped with venom, "I hated how I was the shadow. You were always popular."

I gripped my fists and glanced at Soph in the eyes, I stated coolly, "Well I was my own person," I stated coldly, "Something you will never be,"

She growled and her hand was coursed with fire, I widened my eyes, "You're not supposed to have that power,"

Alyssa laughed, "Yeah well think again, I'm always one step again of you."

I smirked, "No, I am."

Alyssa frowned and I smirked as Sophie broke the ropes and spun and kicked her, Sophie held her up with her telekinesis and said, "Never, will you hurt my family Alyssa!" She growled, she coughed, "But how?"

I laughed, "Nice one Sam,"

"Sam?" Alyssa looked confused, "But?" She widened her eyes,

I smirked and stepped forward, "I have to say Sam, this was one of your best spells yet."

Sophie laughed, "You got that right."

"What are you guys talking about?" Alyssa growled,

Sophie smirked, "Well let's clear things up for the dumber, before I, Sam came in, I quickly muttered a spell and when I activate it, it allows the people to switch bodies, I knew Sophie wouldn't be able to break the ropes but I could, so I switched."

Alyssa gritted her teeth, Sophie glanced at me and I nodded, she reversed the spell and I was in my body, I growled at her and put a sword against her throat, "You were the spy weren't you?" She smirked.

"Duh!"

I laughed and snapped my fingers, two knights appeared, "Take her to the chambers, make sure she can't use her powers." I stated. They nodded and took some handcuffs; they put it on her hands and disabled her magic. I sighed and leaned back.

"Had a rough night?" Someone asked.

I turned around and saw someone, "Mark!" I squealed and kissed him.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Mark asked,

I chuckled and pulled his arm, "Not telling."

Mark had a blindfold on and I was leading him, I had a surprise for him and we walked for a while, when we arrived, I told him to take of his blindfold.

"Where are we?"

I smiled, "One sec," I knocked on the door,

"Hello?" A woman came to the door, "Sam!" The women bowed.

I smiled, "Hi Julia."

She smiled, "It's great to see you, what's up?"

I gestured to Mark, "You remember him don't you?"

She thought about it and nodded, "Yeah, though I didn't get your name though."

"Mark,"

She widened her eyes, "Oh, Mark…" Her eyes saddened.

I smiled and said, "Mark has been looking for his mother for a while, anything you would like to tell us?"

She fiddled her thumbs, "I don't know…"

I continued, "Her mother was on earth and then she died, Mark gave me this saying it was his moms." I lifted the chain up. She picked it up and gasped.

"This was my oldest son's chain, Mark." Tears weld up in her eyes, "Someone told me he was dead."

Mark listened to this story and whispered, "Mom?"

Julia looked up, "Mark Thomas?"

He nodded nervously and Julia hugged him sweetly, "My son…" She cried, "I thought you were dead…"

He shook his head, "I'm not dead mom."

She smiled and said, "You've grown soo big." She smiled, "And look at you, a knight!" She exclaimed,

I laughed, "Not to mention a boyfriend to me."

She widened her eyes and looked at him, "You better not hurt her." She said threating him, "Or you have my wrath."

He chuckled nervously, "Don't worry mom,"

"I know, you've grown up to be a fine man." She smiled happily, "I wish you a happy birthday."

"Birthday?" Mark widened his eyes,

She chuckled, "Your birthday's today sweetie,"

I laughed, "I knew that you didn't know your birthday, so I tracked your mom down, I tried scrying and bang! It worked." I paused, "By the way, I have to ask you."

Julia frowned, "Yes?" She asked politely,

I took a breath, "If you're here then that means you're a witch and if you're a witch…" I trailed off looking at Mark to see if he got the memo,

He widened his eyes, "Then I'm a full warlock…"

She smiled, "Sort of…"

I frowned, "What do you mean sort of?" I asked curiously,

She sighed and sat down, "I was on Earth to drag a vampire out of a quest, your mom sent me on this quest and told me of the consequences and was happy to send someone else but I refused." She paused, "When I was pregnant with Mark," She glanced at him, "The vampire that I was hunting for found me, he knew of my pregnancy and knew that I would protect you."

Mark listened intently, "And?"

"And your father died protecting me, he managed to buy me sometime to give birth to you but not enough to save you." Her eyes began tearing up. "I faced him and put you in your baby cot that we had prepared for," She looked down, "I stopped him but it took all of my magic, he was one of the oldest vampires, I recovered but my magic didn't,"

"I see…" I trailed off,

"But when I was about to come and get you, his followers attacked," I gasped, "I saw you crying and activated a shield around us, but that drained you since you were just born…"

* * *

_Hope you like it!_


	19. Author's Note!

**~ PLEASE READ! ~**

**I AM PUTTING THIS STORY ON HOLD BECAUSE I HAVE A WRITERS BLOCK ON THIS STORY, DONT WORRY THOUGH, I WILL NOT LEAVE THIS STORY!**

**~ SORRY!~**


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: 

Samantha's POV

In a few days, Mark and his mom settled in, Mark seemed a lot happier and more fun. I smiled as I thought of the memory, I was walking to the council room and opened the door, I saw the council and greeted them.

They stood up and bowed, "Queen Samantha,"

I rolled my eyes and gestured them to sit, "It's nice to see you all, so do we have anything to report?"

Jasper stood up and looked at me, "I'm afraid we decided to take measure at the earth school,"

I frowned, "And what do you mean by take measures?" I asked sceptically,

"Well we wanted to send some high level witches and knights to deal with them." Amelia stated, "I mean even when you went there there were vampires and still there are there."

My mom nodded, "Yeah, but we have to approach this carefully, I mean we don't want anyone dying."

I smiled, "Why don't me and my group go?"

They looked at me weirdly until Victor stood up rapidly, "Absolutely not!" He stated, "Do you know how dangerous it would be to send our queen?"

I retorted, "And do you know how dangerous it would be to send some witches and knights who don't know what they're facing when I do?"

Vincent stayed quiet and my former mentor stated, "I see both views, but I have to say, the risk is too dangerous." She stated quietly.

I frowned and stated, "Yeah, but we have to deal with the vampires soon, and me and Ronnie know what were up against, because we went to the school before and now we know who to be careful off."

Fabia sat down and rubbed her temples, "We need to discuss this rationally," She paused, "Who would you be taking?" She asked curiously.

I answered with no hesitation, "Arianna, Ronnie and Reyna."

Jasper thought about it, "An offense witch, a potion witch and a defensive witch. A full set with you in it,"

Amelia nodded, "A strong set indeed, Arianna who's strong and bold in offense with a strong defence to back her up, also a potion maker to make a quick escape with the queen to back her up."

Victor sighed, "I still think the risks are too high."

I sighed, "Life's all about taking risks, if it wasn't, where would we be now?" I asked them and stood up, "I'll be set off tomorrow morning,"

I packed all my things and waited for everyone at the border line of Cynthia. All of us set off, we went to my old home and I told them of our mission.

"We've had to many vampires here," I stated, "I mean after a few years there still here." They nodded, "We have to get rid of them." I explained, "There only here for their peoples blood." I gritted my teeth at that.

They glanced at each other and Arianna smiled, "We'll make sure to carry some stakes,"

I nodded, "I hate vampires," I muttered angrily,

Reyna chuckled, "I think we all do…"

I looked at them all, "I need to tell you something," I mumbled, they looked at me concerned and I took a shaky breath, "Y-You k-know R-Roxy?" I asked shakily,

They nodded, "Yeah, she was hyper." Ronnie muttered.

I gulped and said, "She wasn't killed, she was turned." They gasped and Arianna's jaw dropped.

She muttered, "Never expected that,"

I nodded nervously, "I just thought that you need the heads up, we might face her."

They nodded and Ronnie sighed, "It's going to be hard, there using our friends against her." She said angrily.

I nodded and said, "There's no time to worry about that," I looked at them in the eye, "People get turned all the time, we need to make sure this doesn't happen as often." They nodded, "We have to go, and school starts soon,"

"I bet you that there will be some vampires enrolling here," Arianna muttered.

I nodded, "Ronnie and Arianna, I need you to create some spells and weapons while we're here." I stated seriously,

They nodded, "We'll make them as quick as possible," Ronnie stated.

"Reyna, we need to scope out this place and see if we can find any vampire hideouts," I stated.

"I'll start scrying," She grabbed her bag and started scrying.

I shook my head, "Not yet, later in the weekend, we have to have time." I paused, "Ronnie can you cast some spells and make this house vampire-proof?"

She nodded and stood up, "Okay,"

I sighed, "Our first mission with all of us together," I smiled at the thought.

* * *

_A) Start it with a new story?_

_B) Carry on with chapters in this story?_


End file.
